


Lost in the Winds...

by MOOOOOON



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, M/M, MysticAU!, Please leave comments!, i know how to make tags!, please be gentle with comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOOOOOON/pseuds/MOOOOOON
Summary: In a world you thought was peaceful, a war wages against two.The Underworlds are finally breaking the barrier between them and the Overworlds. The Glarans, race from the Underworld, are power hungry people that will do anything to please their leader, Lord Zarkon, and he will stop at nothing until the Overworlds are conquered.The Overworlds have tried to form a defence against the Galra, but even they will soon fall under Zarkon's sword.There is only one hope for the world now, and five unlikely beings that will steer the path for the world, forever...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you are having wonderful lives! This is my first au that me and a friend have been working on for a while. It was just a thought at first, but then we managed to make a whole story! I really hope you enjoy! Be gentle with comments please! Now, lettuce get on with... the MysticAU...

The sky was deep midnight blue and scattered with stars. Each star an innocent burning flame in the vast sky. Each had its place.

      Well, if that was a star, then _he_ wasn't one.

      Keith trudged on in the dark alleyway, strong red velvety scaled wings dragging behind. Wind steered silently, swishing his shoulder length hair around. He kept gazing at the stars, how each one made the night a little brighter, when he seemed to make the world just a little darker than it already was. The wind seemed to agree with him, and suddenly he was slammed in the face with a brisk cold blow. He shivered a little and shoved his fingerless gloved hands in his brownish grey pants, cursing himself that he didn’t bring his sweater, and only coming out with a greyish black t-shirt.

      Flame padded up to him, narrowing his beautiful gold orange eyes at him in worry, scanning him for any distress or sickness or anything bad in general.

      Keith couldn’t help but smile. At least he still had one person who cared about him, one friend, one family member left with him in his lonely life.

      As if hearing his thoughts, Flame rubbed his head against Keith’s cheek with ease, seeing that the winged leopard was only a centimeter shorter than him on all fours.

      Flames blood red pelt had leopard patterns that were crisp, kind of like lava was poured into shapes on his body, and glowed in the dark so Keith could see where he was going, just like fire. His red velvet wings were tucked neatly against his back. Each scale on his wings was tipped with orange at the tip. His tail ended with spikes that were red at the bottom, and slowly shading to orange at the tips. He was magnificent.

      Keith stared back at the void in the sky, turning a sharp corner when something crashed into him, hard, knocking the breath out of him and making him stumble a bit before staggering up into a fighting stance, fists raced and knees bent.

      Flame now had his wings spread, and arched his back, his fur standing on end. He lashed his tail and illuminated his spots brighter, and at the very same moment, acidic lime green spots glowed brighter as well, making Flame grunt in surprise and loosening his posture a bit.

      Keith watched Flame pad up to a black leopard much like him, even the exact same height. Its eyes were eerily acid lime green, and its spots were the same, like lava, only _green_. Its wings though, were light green feathers, and each feather shaded out to a deep green tip. It was the same for the tip of its tail, instead of spikes, feathers. Its jawline also were lined with feathers, the way Flame’s jawline was lined with spikes

      A soft murmur caught his attention to a small child lying on the floor clutching its leg. By the way its eyes bent back and shaped, he could tell the child was girl.

      She had hazel-reddish hair that cut just under her jaw and tied into a stubby ~~but cute~~ ponytail.. She had canine teeth that hooked two times longer than her normal teeth, just like a cat, just like his. She had big amber eyes that seemed to very faintly glow green, almost undetectable even in the dark. It was like a thin green fog was trapped behind a thick amber wall.

      Keith looked more closely, and noticed she had huge deep green feline ears that twisted back as she stared at him with narrowed eyes. But she looked so small that she looked like she couldn’t even hurt the wind itself! He also noticed that her skin was mostly grey and black, like she rubbed dust and charcoal all over herself, and she had a huge fluffy deep green tail hovered over her injured leg.

      She wore a huge yellow-green t-shirt and loose black pants that tightened right at her knees.

      Keith loosened his posture a bit, and suddenly the girl growled and  lunged at him, pouncing like a cat onto his back, grindings her teeth into his shoulder, making him scream.

      Keith grabbed the girl and threw her down hard onto the, and held her there as she wriggled and squirmed in his tight grip. By now, both leopards were acting, the black one knocking him away from the girl and pinning him down as Flame pinned the girl down.

      Keith stared into the leopards deep acid eyes. They seemed to be burning holes into him, uncovering all his thoughts and secrets. Anger also seemed to flare in its eyes for hurting the girl, and Keith had to tear his gaze away.

      The girl had stopped squirming, and was now just laying flat on her back in defeat. She couldn’t escape Flame’s grip, not to mention flame was a good foot larger than her.

      Once Flame saw her calm down, he lifted his paw and helped her sit up. The black leopard now lifted his paw as well, allowing Keith to jolt up and glare at the girl. His shoulder burned more painfully than it should be, and he glanced to see what was wrong.

      Keith gritted his teeth as he saw teeth marks with blood running from them, and this green acid that seemed to be digging into his flesh. He whipped his face at the crouched girl.

      “What’s your problem!?” Keith yelled.

      “What’s _your_ problem!? The girl yelled back.

      “You bit me!”

      “You cut me!”

      “What are you doing in a dark alley anyways!”

      “Well what are _you_ doing in a dark alley!”

      They went back and forth, getting absolutely nowhere. The leopards decided to finally end the bickering by growling.

      Keith sighed and walked up to Flame, stroking his fur while still glaring at the girl. She glared back with an immense look, and if looks could kill, Keith would probably be straight out dead on the floor.

      “Keith.” muttered Keith.

      “What?”

      “Keith. My name is Keith.”

      “Pidge.” she grumbled back.

      Now that Keith got a good look at her leg, she was right. There was a deep cut running from the middle of her calf to her ankle, and was bleeding like crazy.

      “Well _Pidge_ , are you satisfied?”

      “For what?”

      “For biting me with acid? And by the way, how do you eject _acid_?”

      “First of all, _Keith_ , I’m very satisfied with my revenge. And secondly, how do _you_ cut fire into my leg!?”

      “I asked you first!”

      “Well _you_ also attacked first!”

      “Well I didn’t mean to!”

      “Well you did!”

      Keith sighed again and stretched out his hand. Pidge was hesitance, glancing at the black leopard, who seemed to give a silent approval before padding up to Flame. Pidge sighed and took his hand, and he then he gasped. A sharp electric current passed through her hand to his, mixing with his inner fire, making it blaze in him chest, but it didn’t hurt, actually, it made him feel stronger. Pidge must’ve felt too, because she gasped before, retracting her quickly, and taking the electricity with her.

      Keith could just stare at the space. What was that? Keith glanced at Pidge, and found her staring at him, eyes wide in shock.

      Keith finally noticed the acid lime green gem that was attached to a string that was made up of what looked like obsidian leather. It was hidden under her shirt, but now it was glowing bright. Keith looked down at his chest, and found his own gem glowing fire red under his shirt too.

      “You’re a gemkeeper.” whispered Pidge.

      “So are you.”

      “So, the legends are true? I’m not the only one.”

      “No, and I don’t think we're alone.”

      **.          .          .**

      Pidge struggled as they trudged in the desert, toward to place where Keith had found _his_ gem.

      “Ugh, why did your gem have to be in the desert!?”

      “I don’t know.”

      “ Frost is also hates it here.”

      “Who?”

      “Frost. My, you could say, ‘spirit animal’.”

      “Oh, well my ‘spirit animal’ here is Flame, and let me tell you this now, he can be a pain sometimes.”

      Flame grunted and flicked his tail on his head, like a slap.

      “What I tell you.” Keith grumbled, glaring at Flame while Pidge laughed.

      “Well, Frost can relate.”

      Frost nudged Pidge’s ribs, making her laugh. Suddenly Pidge shrieked and she tripped. Frost was beside her in an instant, helping her up and giving her an apologetic look.

      “It’s fine, it wasn’t your fault. It’s my stupid leg that _somebody_ , not mentioning names,” Pidge shot him a look,”cut a deep cut that will probably scar.”

      “My shoulder will have a scar of teeth because of _you_!”

      Pidge sighed and sat on the ground and stretched out her leg and took a deep breath before placing a hand on the dusted ground. The ground suddenly cracked a tiny little crevice, where Pidge pulled out a yellow plant bulb. “Hopefully there’s enough water in here.” Pidge whispered, maybe to herself. She carefully popped a hole in bulb and poured the clear content on her wound, and gritted her teeth, before stopping abruptly as soon as there was enough water to clean her wound.

      “Here.” Pidge said, handing the bulb over to Keith. It still had about half of the content left. “You can use it for your shoulder. It may sting, but it heals pretty quickly. Also take this and wrap this around your shoulder.” she said, handing him a thick, thornless vine.

      “Thanks. And I think I might be able to help mend it together.” Keith said. Keith bent down beside Pidge, and as she held the vine tight around her wound, Keith summoned the fire that burned deep in his chest. Slowly, the warmth spread to his palm, then fingers, and he pressed down on the two untied strands, and a minute after holding down his hand on the vine, he retracted his hand, and the vine was melded together.

      “Thanks.” Pidge mumbled.

      “Keith quickly fixed up his shoulder before helping her up, continuing to trek along the desert void, forgetting they both still had their hands still gripped together.

**.          .          .**

      “We’re here.” Keith nodded forward toward a huge crevice in the ground, and in the middle, a small gem-shaped hole. Pidge gaped at the crevice, and Keith couldn’t help but feel that small electric current running through his hand and into that fire that burned inside him.

      Keith blushed faintly before quickly retracting his hand. Pidge either didn’t notice or didn’t show it. Instead she was looking at the small red orb that was floating over the gem-shaped hole. Keith felt a surge of blazing heat in his core, like his fire was now blazing in rage.

      The orb then expanded till it was the size of his head, and glowed brightly before twirling and leaving a red trail with small orbs trailing behind it, and disappearing later, slowly. It went up, twirling and writing fast symbols in the sky before, like lightning, it came down to Keith’s level, the symbols slowly disappearing. The orb was now right at Keith’s chest, hovering, _waiting_.

      The orb flickered, and the burning inner fire in Keith’s blazed and spread all the way to his wing tips. Now, when Pidge flinched a little, he knew he was radiating the heat like fire.

      Keith reached out to the orb, and as soon as his fingers grazed the orb, his entire body electrified with energy, fire spreading through him, licking his arms, and it _burned_ him. It felt like it was eating at his skin, and he couldn’t fight the urge, and he screamed. His lungs were bursting with pain, and his legs were burning. Keith could faintly hear Pidge saying his name. Another wave of pain hit him, and he screamed again, clutching his head.

      The orb was now beating, like a heart almost, and each time it beat, Keith would feel another wave pain. Suddenly, everything became numb, and the orbs stilled, just sizzling there. Keith could do nothing at this point. His body felt like it could be carried away by the wind. Then, with one final glow, the orb crashed into Keith’s chest, and all the pain, all the burning, everything was gone.

      The fire inside him seemed to be growing though, spreading with a soothing warmth. Keith finally realized his eyes were tight shut. He slowly opened them, blinking to clear his vision.

      “KEITH! Are you OK? You were screaming and this orb thing just crashed into you and you were just standing there but you were also radiating heat like a blazing forest fire and-”

      Keith finally let out the breath he was holding. “Pidge, I’m fine. I think the orb just, well, it may sound crazy, but,” Keith hesitated.

      “Well?”

      “I think it finally gave me _all_ my power. See, I was limited to only a few tricks, but now, it feels like, well, I could do anything. It’s like I have no limits.”

      Pidge patted him on the back, and to his surprise, her hands felt like ice. Actually, the air around him seemed colder for some reason.

      “I don’t feel it.”

      “What?”

      “It’s not cold, it’s probably just a side effect.”

      Keith shook his head. He probably just mumbled his thoughts. Back to reality Keith.

      They walked in a comfortable silence on the way back, but as they reached the city, Pidge stopped dead in her tracks. “Keith, should we visit where I found my gem? If what you say is true, then I might also have full control of these ‘powers’.”

      “It wouldn’t hurt to try. Though it might hurt you. Maybe. I don’t know.”

      “It’s to the north. But it’s getting dark and it’s a few hours of a walk there.”

      Keith smiled,”Who said anything about walking?”

      Without letting Pidge think about it, he grabbed her by her sides, and with lightning speed, flapped his wings so hard it got them hurtling upwards. Pidge shrieked and tried to claw at Keith, trying to grip him, but he just held her out of reach, and laughed as she squirmed and kicked.

      “KEITH LET GO!” Pidge shrieked.

      By now they were soaring high above the clouds. “As you wish.”

      “Wai-”

      Before she could finish, Keith let go of Pidge, and she fell screaming. Keith dove after her, and quickly swooped in an arch and caught her, one arm under her legs while the other on her back. He soared back up to where both Flame and Frost were watching in amusement. Pidge gripped his shirt like a her life depended on it, her ears twisted back in fear, and her tail wrapped around Keith’s arm. She was shaking so violently you could see it.  

      “Oh come on Pidge it’s not that bad.”

      All she could do was shake her head, but her head was spinning with terrified thoughts. Wait, how could he hear them? This was, probably just an illusion, the air must be getting to his head.

      “No. I can hear them too.” Pidge said. She looked up at him with amber eyes that shone with a glint of orange from the sunset.

      Now that Keith noticed, he could see a small burn that was just flesh, but not blood. It was on jaw line, a nasty scar. Could that be the reason why?

       _I think it is._

      How was Pidge’s voice in his head? Was he finally losing it? Was he going crazy?!

       _No you stupid mullet. This is actually cool! Now I know all your secrets!_

**_Aren’t my thoughts only available to you?_ **

**** _Well, that is true, but you must think about them sometimes?_

**_Well I’m sure you have secrets that you think about too._ **

**** Pidge’s thoughts went still, and she turned to look at the sun. Did she have secrets? Were they that bad?

      “Yes, they are.” Pidge whispered. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, but she rubbed them away, and leaned her head against his chest.

      “One nice thing is now your warm.” she said, her eyes still on the sunset, but now they were droopy. She yawned before loosening her grip on his shirt and tucking in her hands like a cat would if they lay on their backs.

       _You know, I only met you for about a day, right?_

He did know, but it felt like he knew her for longer, their little ‘adventure’.

       **_One question though. Why were you running when we met?_ **

**** Pidge seemed to tense in his arms before relaxing again.

       _Let’s just say I was being chased by people who don’t necessarily like me._

**_Like I’m going to believe that. Me and you are going to have this chat later._ **

**** _Just let me sleep!_

Keith giggled with Pidge before silently soaring off into the night...

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
